A programmable circuit, such as a field-programmable gate array (FPGA), may realize a design using components whose behavior and interconnections are configurable after manufacture. However, such a circuit may require numerous and possibly hidden support functions for configuration, test, clocking, and power. Additionally, as FPGA component counts have grown, the area cost of these functions has remained or grown, their bandwidth has fallen behind, and their complexity and rigidity have delayed schedules and reduced customer features.